1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a shopping cart and particularly the provision of an elongated support rod secured to the shopping cart frame and extending substantially vertically from a side wall of the basket above the open top end and adapted to support an article of clothing to the side of the shopping cart. Further, a drinking container support bracket is secured intermediate the handle bar and the top edge of the rear wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There exists a need to provide a shopping cart which will suit many of the needs of the user of the cart while pushing the cart through the aisles of a shopping store. Often, the shopping person is wearing an article of clothing which needs to be removed when in a warm environment. Usually, that person will place the article of clothing in the basket of the shopping cart or on the rear seat attached to the rear gate of the cart. There are many disadvantages in placing articles of clothing in a shopping cart. For example, the clothing may be crumpled or soiled by the goods placed in the shopping basket. Also, there is less room in the shopping basket to place goods therein. Furthermore, the placement of a coat or similar apparel within the basket constitutes a vehicle for theft in that small goods may be easily placed in the pockets of the apparel, which articles are undetected.
A further disadvantage when using shopping carts is that often a person will carry a glass or a can containing a drink and often the liquid is spilled within the basket by accident. Another problem is that often these cups or cans are left in shelves or ash containers within the shopping store and are an eyesore and also require constant cleaning of the shelves.